


[Podfic] Spring Training

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Iruka's annoyed with Kakashi's new training technique.[Podfic Version | original story by samsarapine]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Spring Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spring Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166945) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



> I have podficced this delightful fic under the blanket permission [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine) has so kindly allowed! Thank you~

  
**Spring Training**  
Written by samsarapine, read by Kalira.  
Length: 11 minutes, 23 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/spring-training-samsarapine-podfic-by-kalira/Spring%20Training%20-%20samsarapine.mp3)


End file.
